It's Hard to Say Goodbye
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Las despedidas siempre son difíciles. [Okikagu] [Oneshot]
**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **IT'S HARD TO SAY GOODBYE**

[Oneshot]

Adiós.

Eso era todo. El punto final. Corte y queda. Finito. El último crédito de la película. La página final del libro. _The_ _end_.

Kagura solo necesitaba decir una sola palabra para no quedar como una idiota; sólo una, pero no podía. En serio no podía. Por eso sólo se quedó rezagada del grupo que abrazaba y besaba en las mejillas al par de hermanos que marchaban hacia la capital. Miraba fijamente los gestos de sus amigos y de aquellos que partían; había más sonrisas que caras largas y el grupo en realidad no era tan numeroso. Algunos otros ya se habían marchado de antemano y los hermanos Okita iban más bien para alcanzarlos.

Vio a Gintoki, su tutor, golpear a su rival de toda la vida frente a su hermana y a su vecina de en frente, Tae, llorar con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba a Mitsuba con fuerza tal que podría romperla. Shinpachi intentaba calmar a su hermana para que no partiera en dos a la susodicha. Allí también estaban Yagyu Kyuubei y su lacayo cuyo nombre Kagura nunca se había tomado la molestia de memorizarlo; la acosadora administrativa de la preparatoria Gintama, Sacchan, el profesor de Física Hotori Zenzo, Imai Nobume, el pirado de su hermano Kamui y su sirviente (él le decía así) Abuto, y otras personas que conocían de toda la vida. Seguro no estaban allí por Okita Sougo, seguro estaban allí por Okita Mitsuba. No había manera de que tanta gente estimara a ese bastardo sádico. Era difícil cogerle siquiera una pizca de cariño a una persona tan mezquina como él. A ella le había costado sus quince años de vida y un montón de cortes y rasguños, huesos rotos y hombros dislocados para ello. No había manera de que cualquier otra persona pudiera establecer una conexión emocional sin todo eso de por medio, aunque fuera del grosor de un hilo barato.

¿Entonces por qué era ella la única que no podía despedirse? Ella era la más adecuada. La chica con la que peleaba nada más ver. A la que había molestado desde el primer día en que la vio en brazos de su hermano de camino a la tienda. Era la que debería estarle diciendo adiós mientras se burlaba por descansar al fin de ver su cara de niña rondando por la cuadra. Sayonara. Adiós. Ciao. Goodbye. Au revoir. Era tan difícil.

No se dio cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pero fue Sougo quien se acercó a ella primero y no viceversa. No sintió cómo los ojos se posaron en ellos dos durante algunos segundos (unos preocupados, otros expectantes) para darles después la privacidad que merecían en una calle abierta y llena de gente.

—¿No vas a decir nada, China? ¿O estás a punto de llorar porque te dejo sola?

A Kagura le hicieron falta unos segundos para reaccionar.

—Sólo estoy aquí por cortesía y por Mitsu-chan. A ti te dije adiós con una patada en la cara anoche, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Recuerdo. Recuerdo también que me la debes, bastarda.

—Cuando quieras puedes desafiarme. Sabes que nunca me podrás ganar, Chihuahua.

—Mira quién habla. Si quisiera ya estarías llorando bajo mis pies, lamiendo mis zapatos.

—Ni en tus sueños más húmedos —Kagura le mostró el dedo corazón con una sonrisa burlesca y una energía que no sentía. Estaba hecha polvo incluso antes de comenzar.

Pero nada comenzó. Era un poco demasiado tarde para unos puñetazos de despedida.

—Sou-chan. ¿Ya terminaste? Toushiro quiere llegar antes de que anochezca —dijo Mitsuba a lo lejos, sonriendo brillantemente a Kagura y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Kagura lo correspondió. De verdad estaba feliz por ella. Se iba a la capital porque Hijikata había sido transferido de la estación de policía local a la policía metropolitana y, estando tan cerca su casamiento, ella no quería separarse de él ni posponerlo. Además, había considerado que era mejor para su hermano menor hacer una carrera en una gran universidad en lugar de una pequeña como las que se encontraban cerca del barrio.

—Voy, hermana. Un momento —pidió Okita con ese tono dulzón y sumiso que sólo utilizaba con Mitsuba y que sólo le provocaba arcadas a Kagura—. Bien, China, si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo ahora. Tengo que irme.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir lo que quería decir y que la mantenía callada, al borde de sus emociones.

Es que era difícil darse cuenta de que luego de despedirse los últimos quince años de su vida se estarían esfumando. Okita Sougo no regresaría al barrio, eso estaba muy claro, y su propia familia no tenía intenciones de salir del área. Ella apenas asistiría a la preparatoria y con sus calificaciones no tenía esperanzas de ir a la capital para estudiar en una universidad de prestigio. Kamui había decidido unirse a la vida laboral porque ser estudiante no iba con él y, si al menos él también se marchara, tendría una excusa para ir hasta allá y continuar con esa rutina de "me pegas, te pego" que sostenía con Okita Sougo, pero, aparte de la boda de Mitsuba a la que ni siquiera estaba segura de asistir porque caía en un día hábil, sus destinos quedarían cortados. Y ella no era de hablar por whatsapp o por chat. A Kagura le gustaba hablar cara a cara y más con él, porque siempre terminaban yéndose a las manos y un buen puñetazo no se podía propinar a través de una pantalla.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿O estás reuniendo tus lágrimas para conmoverme y hacerme quedar aquí?

—Yo no lloro —espetó Kagura, envalentonándose. Okita Sougo podía cagarla todo lo que quisiera después de lo que ella dijera, pero al menos no iba a quedar en ella—. Y adiós. Supongo que este es el fin. Te deseo que te vaya bien sólo porque si te va mal Mitsu-chan va a estar triste.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Adiós? ¿Es el fin? ¿Estás escribiendo una telenovela dramática en la cabeza? Vamos a volver a vernos. Nuestras vidas son así de desgraciadas.

—Ya —Kagura puso los ojos en blanco, como si no le importara. Pero ella no contaba con ello. No contaba con que se volvieran a ver. No pronto como ella deseaba—. Sólo toma mis buenos deseos antes de que me retracte.

—Tan dramática —rió Sougo. Le revolvió el cabello antes de darse la vuelta, como le hacía siempre para burlarse de su edad y estatura; un gesto que a ella siempre le había irritado, pero esta vez no le pareció tan malo—. Es "hasta luego", China —y le dijo adiós con la mano, dándole la espalda y sin mirar atrás. Ella tampoco se movió de su lugar y no lo dijo ni lo susurró al viento de forma conmovedora, pero sonrió de manera agridulce y le respondió con un hasta luego en su cabeza.

Ella no contaba con ese "hasta luego". Ella contaba con un "adiós", uno corto, simple y definitivo.

Pero él ganó la apuesta con el paso del tiempo; porque ese "hasta luego" se transformó en un "hola" aunque primero debieron pasar seis años.

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Pens** **é que después del capítulo de hoy el fandom estaría emocional y me puse a pensar qué sería de la despedida si Kagura hubiera sido la sentimental del momento y no Sougo. Como no quería arruinar el canonverse, usé el 3Zverse (en realidad no lo es, pero meh) y aquí está. Espero que Kagura no haya quedado demasiado emocional.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
